


Suprise

by Wolfie_Became_a_Spoder



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Became_a_Spoder/pseuds/Wolfie_Became_a_Spoder
Summary: Idk





	Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's an original Spidersona

A young girl named Charlotte watched as the field trip kept on passing by works in Oscorp. Not that she minded, but it wasn't interesting. As her best friends Mikey and Robert mentioned, she was into nature and zoology. 

Soon they could go on their own. Charlotte went into the small lab that she remembered because of them using spiders. She thought that was horrible, spiders and bees are huge importance to the environment. Soon she saw one spider out. She just let it settle in her hands. It reminded her of something. 

“Look at you Charlotte, able to calm any spider or bug.” Her mother, Leya said. The woman had a small two-year-old daughter in her arms. The five-year-old had a spider, a wolf spider in her hand. She nodded, out of the fact, her mother was jumping with glee and got praise. Her older sister by nine years, 13, Olivia just put a thumb up at her. Soon her father spoke up: “Time to let it free Char.” 

Charlotte nodded and walked to her father. She soon put the spider onto the ground and put her arms back inside the window. Matthew just closed the window and smiled.

The girl jolted and felt a jab in her hand. The spider fangs were inside of the skin of her hand. It was beginning to flair up. So she put the dead wolf spider on a safe platform before running off to the bathroom. 

She kept cleaning the bite mark. But she felt so off, but ignored it and joined her class. She never expected it to be nothing more. How life works that way. She just walked away from the lab to join Mikey and Robert. They laughed around and continued the tour. 

Her hand felt itchy but just ignored it. After a while of it, she just went to the bathroom. Once, she cleans up the bite and wrapped it with a gosh. Once the girl head home, she fell asleep not knowing she then turn he, will become Spider Howl. 


End file.
